Una copa de vino
by mutemuia
Summary: Con Izana casi nunca las cosas son tan simples como parecen… [Fic co-ganador del Segundo Puesto en el Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'].
Este fic participa en el **«Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes** **nada/Himitsu'».**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

* * *

 **UNA COPA DE VINO**

Amontillados, afrutados, vinos recios del norte, agrestes y toscos, suaves vinos del sur, con su sabor a sol y luz del verano…

Tintos, rosados y blancos, con los mil matices iridiscentes de la uva que los creó.

Secos, dulces o amaderados, envejecidos en enormes y centenarias barricas de roble.

Y luego están los espumosos, llenos de delicadas burbujas que hacen cosquillas en la nariz, provocando risitas más que felices entre las damas de alta alcurnia.

La dulzura del moscatel deslizándose por su garganta, con la suavidad de la más fina seda, mientras —contra su voluntad— le hace evocar los días en que era más joven y menos sensato. Noches de dados y risas ajenas, de luces escasas y preocupaciones ligeras. Pero todo eso terminó para siempre con la prematura muerte de su padre.

Izana era el primer hijo, el heredero. El futuro rey.

Se despojó de las telarañas propias de la adolescencia y se revistió de la dignidad y seriedad que se esperaba de él. Dejó atrás el espíritu de la juventud y se convirtió en un anciano de dieciséis años. Por necesidad… Porque tenía un reino que gobernar, una madre que se negaba a vivir en la capital mientras lidiaba con el duelo y la ausencia del esposo, y además, un hermano pequeño a quien criar. Un sucesor, en el peor de los casos…

Pero uno de los interesantes privilegios de la vida adulta era la oportunidad de beber en público. Recepciones, galas, fiestas, bailes, veladas, _soirées_ … Oportunidades todas para que a los bebedores sociales —y a los alcohólicos de salones cortesanos— se les soltara la lengua, desatando corazones y revelando verdades que no deberían ser escuchadas. Y esta era la utilidad más conveniente a sus fines.

Pronto se convirtió en imagen habitual ver al príncipe con la copa en las manos. Una copa del más delicado y fino cristal tallado a mano por reputados maestros artesanos. Porque sí, la mejor cristalería y los mejores vinos habían de ser para el futuro rey. Ah, pero aunque en ciertos círculos se habló de la quizás excesiva afición del primer príncipe por los vinos, nunca se le vio perder la compostura ni decir una palabra de más. Realmente, casi ni le veían beber… Y engañados por las apariencias, atribuyeron a su juventud, ese gusto por los sobornos y el veleidoso capricho de construirse un castillo (en las lindes entre Lido y Sui). Se equivocaron, por supuesto. Porque la caída en desgracia de los dos señores de estas tierras no sirvió más que para revelar, a aquellos que tenían ojos para ver, que el futuro rey tenía sus propias estrategias y que su edad o inexperiencia no eran un obstáculo para pararles los pies a sus pares.

Oh, sí. Este era el secreto de Izana.

La copa de cristal es una máscara. Una ventana al mundo por la que mirar sin ser advertido.

La siempre presente copa de vino en su mano, ocultando sus labios, la mirada aparentemente ausente, el gesto despreocupado, para que nadie sepa lo que de veras está pensando.

Una copa de vino es una ventana secreta al mundo. Un puesto de observación a plena vista.

Una ficción.

Un disfraz.

Pero a veces, es un momento entre hermanos. A pesar de que Zen no tiene la más mínima resistencia al alcohol. Pero no se trata de eso, en absoluto. Las copas de vino en las manos de los dos varones Wistalia son un símbolo. Representan ese momento, íntimo y personal, de dos hermanos diciéndose las verdades más ocultas y dejándose de apariencias y maneras cortesanas... Dos hermanos despojándose de títulos y obligaciones. Sin subterfugios ni pretextos. Un hermano diciéndole a otro quién será su esposa. Le pese a quien le pese…

Otras veces, Izana toma una copa de vino a solas. Sin testigos, sin nadie de quien esconderse tras el cristal. Pero entonces la copa es otra cosa. Es el descanso, el reposo. El momento para estar a solas consigo mismo. Ese instante de paz y sosiego, donde no tiene que pensar en estrategias, ni en el delicado equilibrio de los precios del mercado, ni en las tensiones de poder entre las clases nobles y plebeyas…

A veces, a solas, una copa de vino no es más que eso… Una copa de vino.

Y ese es otro de sus secretos.


End file.
